


One Kiss Is All It Takes

by Okidokibucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, but also a nerdy shy one too, lokis a smooth motherfucker, thors a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okidokibucky/pseuds/Okidokibucky
Summary: The Avengers decided to go out on a bar crawl for team night, fluffy protective Loki imagine from my tumblr LokiDoki-Imagines





	One Kiss Is All It Takes

You were running late. Again. Tugging a brush through your tangled mane, you made a mental note to set your alarm earlier next time, you hated being late and rushing, but you always thought you had more time than you had. “I need to get Strange to teach me that magic trick of his,” You mumbled, shoving your heels on. “Though I’m not sure I want to carry round that fugly necklace he uses for it.” Contemplating whether there was enough time to make your bed, you were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

“That’s a no then,” Grabbing your shoulder bag you ran to your door. “I’m not late!” Annoyed at yourself for being late  _again_ , you opened the door to an impatient looking Wanda. 

“You’re-”

“ _Late_  I know!” You finished for her, locking the door to your apartment. “In my defence, I thought I had more time.” Dropping your keys into your bag you set off behind Wanda down the staircase. Pulling your phone out of your bag, you wrote a quick text.

‘ _Hope you decided to join us :)’_

Hitting send, you threw it into the bottom of your bag and tried to ignore the temptation to check it.  _He won’t have replied yet, stop being obsessive._

 _“_ You’re right, stop being obsessive.” Wanda drawled as you reached the bottom, casting you a knowing glance over her shoulder. “You have loud thoughts, and I’m  _tired.”_ She explained, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

 _“_ Stop reading my mind Wanda.” You bit out in embarrassment, shoving past her into the street. “It’s creepy and I don’t like the thought of you knowing-”

“-Knowing that you have feelings for him?” She finished for you, a stupid grin plastered on her face. Scrunching your nose up you ignored her, choosing instead to walk down the block towards the bar. It was team night and it was Thor’s turn to pick where you went, so the local cocktail bar it was, much to Tony’s dismay.

Feeling Wanda walking slightly behind you, you stopped and waited for her to catch up. “I didn’t mean…” Sighing you searched for the right words. “Just don’t say anything about it, okay?” The last thing you needed right now was everyone knowing that you had feelings for a certain person on the team.

Dropping her head she nodded, “Deal.”

“Great, shall we go in?” Pointing at the bar you noticed some of the avengers already inside with a drink in hand. “Cause it looks like they’ve started without us.” Following Wanda into the bar you took note of who was present, or more importantly, who  _wasn’t._

“Looks like he decided to come after all.” Wanda murmured, her head nodding to a corner occupied by two norse gods. Raising their heads as if they heard, you panicked as you locked eyes with the pair. Hands clenching around your small shoulder bag, heart hammering and palms growing sweaty, you wondered why this always happened when he was around. “I need a drink.” Breathing a little heavier you headed straight to the bar, ignoring their glances.

Flattening out your palms on the bar you heaved yourself up onto a bar stool, “Two tequila slammers please,” Dropping your head into your hands, you watched through your fingers as the bartender slid two shot glasses in front of you along with a salt shaker and two pieces of lime. “Starting how you mean to go on?” Steve asked to your left.

Downing the two shots quickly, your face contorted in disgust as the liquor burned your throat. “Perhaps. What’s your poison Cap?”

“Scotch on the rocks, if the lady’s buying.” Nodding to the bartender he set to making the drinks. Your hands were itching to check your phone, now that he was here you were having second thoughts. Truth was, that you and Loki hadn’t really talked much, you communicated in a different way; you’d leave a hot chocolate for him while he was reading, make him a sandwich if he’d gotten too engrossed in a book and forgotten to eat. He’d do little things for you too, place your legs across his lap when you were cramped, leave books you’d enjoy in a pile outside your bedroom door or cover you in a blanket when you were cold. 

“What’s got you so preoccupied?” Snapping out of your thoughts you turned your head and smiled a little, waving the bartender over for another two of the same.

You took another shot, the burning easing off a little. “Not much, just thinking how nice it is to have the team all together sociably. Makes a change to just seeing each other in mission debriefs.” 

Steve nodded along, his gaze wandering to watch everyone enjoy themselves. You turned yourself, elbows resting back against the bar. Wanda and Vision had holed themselves up in a booth while Bruce and Nat were teaming up against Bucky and Sam in a game of pool. “So are we moving on to somewhere else soon?” Tonys voice pulled you from your daydreaming, his face expectant and bright.

“We thought we’d do a bit of a bar crawl through town, this place is a bit cramped to last the night in.” Nodding along you agreed, Steve following suit. Tony pointed at your shot and started walking back towards the others, “Drink up, sweet stuff!”

Another shot gone and you took Steves hand as he helped you down from your barstool. Glancing over at the norse brothers you saw them both down their drinks as they made to move. “I’m just gonna head to the bathroom, don’t leave without me!” You breathed to Steve as your head began to feel wobbly. You saw him nod out the corner of your eye as you slipped behind the door, turning the lock you leaned back against it and pulled your phone out of your bag quickly.

‘ _Bring a jacket, it’s cold outside.’_

You could feel a small smile creep onto your face, you hadn’t bought one in your hurry to get out the door and thinking back you wished you had. Finishing up quickly you slipped back out, your smile falling off your face as you wondered where everyone had gone. You began to panic, glancing around the bar once more to make sure you hadn’t missed them, you fished your phone out of your bag.

“They’ve walked on ahead,” A voice spoke from your left. You looked up from your phone to come face to face with the god of tricks. Pointing over his shoulder he nodded towards the door. “The next bar is only a block away so I volunteered to wait for you while -”

“Thanks,” You smiled as his demeanour relaxed a little. You shifted a little under his gaze, “You didn’t bring a jacket.” He spoke eventually, opening the door for you.

You braced yourself as the cold air hit your skin giving you goosebumps, “I was running late when Wanda came and to be honest it didn’t even cross my mind.” You shrugged as you wrapped your arms around yourself, “It’s not that far to the next bar so I’m sure I’ll survive.” You stopped with chattering teeth and laughed a little, “Which bar are we going to again?” 

Loki’s face fell into one of concentration, “The Scientist?” He spoke quietly as he began to shrug his black suit jacket off. “The Botanist?” You offered, his head snapping up to yours as you spoke. “Yes that’s the one.” 

Walking closer he draped his jacket over your shoulders quickly, tugging the front together to fasten the button. “They said it wasn’t too far -”

“Aren’t you going to be cold?” You were grateful for the rush of warmth that it offered, but felt guilty that he’d be going cold because of your forgetfulness. He smirked at the ground, his hands planted firmly in his pockets. “Frost Giant’s don’t tend to feel the cold so much.”

You could feel your cheeks heat up as you slipped your arms into the sleeves. “Ah.”

“Ah.” He repeated chuckling, “Shall we?” Nodding in agreement you quickly made your way to the next bar, small talk filling the empty silence easily. The fresh air had done you some good at clearing your head from the tequila slammers, and so far you hadn’t made too much of a fool out of yourself.

“We’re here!” You announced, jogging up to the front door you looked up at the curvy neon sign. You watched as Loki walked up to you and placed a hand on the door, “Ladies first.” 

Squeezing past him he followed behind you closely, both of you standing to the the side as you tried to find your friends. “There.” Loki breathed into your ear, his finger pointing towards a raucous group of superheroes. You needed a drink before you joined them, tugging Loki over to the bar you waited for the bartender to take your orders.

It was beautiful inside, plants and flowers adorned every spare space while a small stream ran through the middle with small waterlilies dotted along it. Loki was taking in the scenery too, his eyes shifting from one plant to another as he rested his elbows on the bar. You breathed in quickly, not wanting the conversation to lull when it had just started. “Fancy some shots?” You grinned as he turned to look down at you. “Not tequila, I’ve had enough of that already…Two Cherry sours and two Woo Woo’s?” You asked the barman, who poured your drinks quickly and placed them in front of you before moving onto his next customer.

“Ready?” Loki picked up his shot as you took yours. “Down in one.” You nodded, scrunching your face up as the sour taste lingered longer than you remembered. Loki’s face was scrunched up too as he placed his glass back down on the bar, “Are they always so sour?”

You laughed as you sipped on your cocktail, “They aren’t called sours for nothing you know.” Smiling into your glass he laughed along, his eyes lingering on yours.

“Brother!” You both turned away from each other as Thor approached and clapped you both on the back. “You found your way, I’m glad. What are we drinking?” You saw Loki roll his eyes as Thor worked his way between the two of you, flagging the bartender down again.

“Y/N!” Wanda called from the dance floor, “Y/N come dance!” Chancing a quick look at Loki you saw that he and Thor were once more in a deep conversation. Deciding that you weren’t needed at the bar anymore you headed out to join the girls. “Where were you?” Nat shouted over the music as you reached them.

“I was in the bathroom when you all left,” You shouted back, your eyes meeting with the raven haired god. “Loki waited for me and we walked over together.” You smiled over at him as you took a sip of your drink, his mouth quirking into a grin as he turned his attention back to Thor. 

“Ohh I  _see!”_ Natasha drawled her words out as she danced some more, a teasing tone in her voice. “I’m gonna go see if Bruce wants to dance!”

You watched her shimmy her way over towards an unsuspecting Bruce and giggled, turning to dance with Wanda you were surprised to find that she was no longer there. Instead you’d been left on the dance floor alone, sipping more of your drink you looked over at the bar again and wondered whether Loki enjoyed your quiet company as much as you enjoyed his. Your thoughts were interrupted however when you felt a clammy hand grab your elbow.

“Hey sweetheart, what’re you doin’ out here all alone?” You scrunched your face up in disgust. He was clearly drunk from the stench of alcohol coming from his breath and the slurring of his words, not to mention how much he was swaying on his feet. “I’m not alone thank you.”

Smiling curtly you gripped your drink slightly tighter and made to turn away. You felt him clamp a hand around your wrist and spin you back towards him, his other arm snaking its way around your waist. “Well you sure look alone to me. How about we fix that huh?” 

You tried to push away from him but that only seem to spur him on even more, his hand began roaming over your curves, settling on your ass with a slight slap. “Get  _off!”_  You hissed as you began to panic, you’d had too much alcohol to have enough coordination to get yourself free. 

“I believe you have your hands where they’re not wanted.” A smooth voice spoke from behind you. Turning around as the mans arms slacked a little, you quickly darted over to Loki who was looking at the man murderously. 

“Hey man, I just wanted to dance with a pretty lady. That’s all.” He held his hands up as he backed away into the dance floor. You released the breath you didn’t know you were holding as Loki placed a reassuring arm around your waist.

“Are you alright?” He spoke, turning to face you as you blushed under his gaze. You were suddenly very aware how close you both were, there were barely centimetres between your bodies. You nodded, not trusting your voice to reply.

His eyes searched for a lie, smiling a little when he found none. “I was worried when I couldn’t see you with Wanda, and then I saw you alone with him and…”

You grinned, one little phrase making your stomach do somersaults. “You were worried about me?” Teasing him a little you placed your hands on his chest lightly, feeling more confident with every passing minute.

He let out a breathy laugh and looked around before his eyes settled back on you. “I suppose I was.” He paused for a moment, swallowing thickly before continuing. “I suppose I worry about you more than I should.” His eyes dropped to your lips, your heart hammering in your chest as his other arm wound its way around your waist and pulled you in even closer. “I suppose I  _think_ about you more than I should too.” His voice was low and uncertain as his eyes flashed back up to yours, searching them for a reaction.

You sucked in a breath and tried to calm your hammering heart and spinning head, “I suppose that makes two of us.” Grinning you watched as your words sank in, a toothy grin making its way over his face. His eyes dipped down to your lips once more before you closed the gap between the two of you. 

It was electric, flattening your palms out over his chest you felt him tighten around your waist. One hand splaying out over your lower back and the other curving around your hip, a rogue thumb rubbing small circles where it could. You slipped one hand up to his neck to pull him in closer, deepening the kiss as his tongue swept along your lower lip.

As quickly as it had started it was over, the two of you barely pulling apart with shy smiles gracing your lips. Loki dipped his head to yours again, pressing his cool lips against yours gently.

“I told you to just kiss her brother.”

Pulling apart once more, you both turned to see Thor standing with a beer in his hands, an all knowing grin plastered on his cheery face. His gaze turned to you as he took a swig, “He’s been planning that for 3 months at least.” You could feel Loki tense as Thor grinned more. “I told you tonight would be the night brother!” He shouted, turning and walking back towards the bar as a Dua Lipa song played over the speakers. “One kiss is all it takes!” He sang, spilling his beer as he danced to the music.

You both laughed at the sight and turned back to each other, once again in your own bubble. “Fancy getting out of here?” Loki whispered into your ear, electricity running through you again. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
